


You're His Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Teasing, bottom!sun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from legalizemavin: Scarlet finds out that Sun is the bottom and makes fun of Him for it. Neptune is smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're His Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short my cold is limiting my thinking 
> 
> and comments are welcome as always

Sun awakes to find the other side of his bed unoccupied. He frowns in confusion until he hears the sound of chatter from the kitchen. The faunus sits up and stretches his arms above his head, a little bit of tension still in his back from last night’s activities. As he gets out of bed he has to carefully stand up because let’s just say Neptune doesn’t half ass anything.

Sun limps into the kitchen wiping at his eyes still blurry with sleep. The voices chatting now clearly Neptune and Scarlet. He doesn’t even look up as he waddles over to the coffee maker to grab himself a cup.

“Morning sunshine.” Neptune chirps and slaps Sun’s ass. The blonde boy flinches at the faint pain in his butt, and shoots Neptune a glare.

“Why are you walking like that Sun?”

Sun blushes and looks down at his feet to hide his face, but he can tell Scarlet’s looked to Neptune for an answer.

“Oh my dust. You’re his bitch!” Scarlet has a happily surprised voice for this.

“W-what no I’m not!” Sun must defend himself, he doesn’t care whether it’s true or not. He is the leader of this team and has a reputation to uphold.

“You weren’t saying that last night.” Neptune’s got the most annoying smug face and Sun kinda wants to punch it.

“This is amazing. I thought it was the other way around. But nope, little Sun here takes it up the ass!” Scarlet’s laughing so hard Sun hopes they choke.

“Fuck you.” Sun grumbles, he’s not even riled up anymore, just tired and grumpy.

“Other way around Sun, and you’re talking to the wrong person.” Scarlet’s enjoying this way too much.

Sun sighs and drops his head in his hands. Neptune steps up behind him and wraps his arms around the shorter boy, resting his chin in the crook of his neck. Sun leans back into the comfort of Neptune, giving up on the argument entirely.

“You know,” Neptune whispers lowly in his ear, “you can always get revenge on Scarlet for this by being extra loud tonight.”

Sun lightly glares at Neptune’s smug face. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Neptune grins. “So are you in?”

Sun smirks. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
